A conventional automatic vehicle transmission includes a shift lever positioned in a vehicle interior in easy reach of a driver of the vehicle. Movement of the shift lever enables the driver to manually select a desired transmission operating range, usually from park, reverse, neutral, drive, and first gear/low. This lever, which is referred to as a PRNDL lever in the art, is mechanically coupled to a shift valve of the transmission by a length of cable. Tension on the cable during actuation of the shift lever moves the shift valve to thereby enable the selected operating range.
An electronic transmission range select (ETRS) system may be used as an alternative to a mechanically-actuated PRNDL lever. An ETRS system dispenses with the cable in favor of transmitting electronic signals, either to the shift valve or to flow/pressure control solenoids depending on the design. ETRS systems thus enable by-wire range selection, which can help to reduce weight while providing other performance advantages.